The Heart of a Mustang
by Bagelbug
Summary: The story of Spirit's adventurous daughter and her mustang soul. Will her curiosity and bravery take her down the wrong road?
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of a Mustang

Chapter 1

The Birth of a Foal

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit, but I do own my original characters. Leave them alone!

**_AN: _**Hey everyone! I'm Bagelbug and this is my first fanfic. My wonderful cousin Sugarhorse got me hooked on this site, and she's also helping me by uploading all my stories and being my beta. So, read and enjoy! All reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks!

As Rain gently nipped Spirit's hair, she looked deep into his dark brown eyes and saw pure love. Spirit whinnied softly and nipped her back. She was carrying their love in a small, yet joyfully figure in the depths of her abdomen. Overwhelmed with happiness, Sprit threw his head back and neighed loudly. His jet-black hair waving in the wind as he gathered up his herd, to lead them to the lake where they would take there baths and drinks.

Rain caught up with the herd and followed them to the lakes edge. Rain had always wanted to be a mother. She loved the little fillies and colts that lived in the Cimmeron herd, and had always been a fine babysitter for the other mares. Her heart was full of love and joy for the unborn foal already. She trotted down with her herd to enjoy the coolness of the lake.

As Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, the tiny figure inside Rain's stomach began to grow increasingly. Though Rains tiny foal inside her began to bring happiness to the herd, she was not the only one who was carrying a gift of love. Nita, Sterling, Aine, and Lorna were all carrying the sons and daughters of their lead stallion, Spirit. All of who would have their foals in the same time range as Rain. But Rain waited patiently for her mercal to arrive.

With each passing day, Rain's belly would sore and sometimes she would not be able to go long distances without a short break. She would feel the kick of her foal at points and would whinny with glee. When the sun burses though the night sky, rain opened her eyes gently, trying to get her eyes used to the suns light .She shook her buttermilk mane and headed toward Sterling and the other mares who where grazing just beyond the shady trees.

" Hey Rain" Sterling said smiling. She threw her head back, trying to get her dusty grey hair away from her eyes. "Did you just get up?" She asked.

" Yea, I like to sleep until the sun comes up" Rain admitted. She smiled at her herd members and started to graze with them. Her grazing was shortly interrupted when she heard Spirit calling her. She ran over to him as quickly as she could and asked him what was the matter.

" Take the herd, and lead them to lake. Make sure you don't leave there until I come back," Spirit said with a stern look.

Rain looked at him with worry and asked " Why Spirit, where are you going? What's going on?

" There is another stallion in are territory, and I gotta go take care of him." Her replied with a look of anger in his deep brown eyes. Her snorted and reared up. With that he took off at full speed. Rain watched him in the distance go until his small figure

disappeared just beyond the Cimmeron territory. As lead mare, she had to pull herself away from her emotions and lead the herd to the lake.

Her oversized belly was bothering her in most irritating way possible. It was preventing her from running her fastest to lead the herd to the safety of the lake. She snorted and threw her head back to try and keep her mind off of the irritation.

Once the herd was safely in the area of the lake, Rain suddenly felt a sudden and horrible burst of pain in her stomach. She had never felt such a pain in her life and could hardly stand it.

She called to Lorna as loud as she could. She couldn't stand for much longer and she needed to hurry. She snorted over and over again

She looked at Lorna's light brown eyes and said " Lorna, you watch over the herd...for now." She took a deep a painful breath and added " I'm going to foal, and I can wait any longer."

"Ok, good luck" Lorna said overwhelmed. Then she turned around and hurried back to the lake. Rain, on the other hand went the in different direction, to a secure and private place to give birth. After 5 minutes of painful walking, she finally laid down.

She breathed heavily over and over again. She wanted the pain to stop more then anything in the world. So she stared to push with all her might. Her body was tired, but she wanted the pain to go away. With that she pushed again and she neighed out of pain. But something in her head keep saying "its almost over, keep going!" She listened to the voice and with one last great push, she no more pain. She turned on her side to see a wet and slimy foal at her side. The foal opened its eyes and sniffed the air for its first time. Rain smiled and started to lick the foal. She saw that she was the same color as her father, and had the same build has him. She had the same jet-black mane too, as well as his eyes. But she had no stockings up her legs, unlike her father. She had inherited but one thing of her mother, which was a black marking that went down her face and onto her muzzle. She looked at her mother with wonder and whinnied softly.

With a smiled Rain got up and encouraged her newborn filly to get up. The foal tried with great effort to stand but stumbled into the ground. Rain watched her try over and over again while thinking of a name for her daughter. After many attempts to get up, the tiny foal got up and whinnied at her mom. Rain smiled at nudged her foal as she found the perfect name for her daughter. Liberty, daughter of Spirit.


	2. Your one of us now

Heart of a Mustang

Chapter 2

Your One of Us Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit.

**_AN: _**Hey everyone! I took your advice and used more detailed terms and checked my spelling. I went over it 5 times to see if it was perfect and I think it I did the best I could. I really hope you like this chapter. And if I get some good feedback, I'll keep writing but if I still don't seem ready to write a story, I'll stop. So give comments, I don't care what they say.  
I really hope you like it!

As the seasons changed, the little fillies and colts of the Cimmeron herd grew in size. They were now wandering further away from their mothers to go and explore. Rain was particularly watchful of her new foal. Liberty, or Libby as they called her, had other plans. She wanted to explore the world beyond her mother's side. She wanted to know what was out there.

"Mom, can I please go play with the other foals?" Libby asked her mother. Rain picked her head up from grazing at looked at her filly. Her dark brown eyes so full of curiosity and wonder, just waiting to see the world. She knew she couldn't always have her by her side. She was too much like her father.

Rain let out a deep breath and said " Alright, but don't get into any trouble."

Libby nuzzled her mother and "Thanks mom!" Then she ran down the hillside down to where the other fillies and colts were playing. When she got there, a colt stopped here in her tracks. He was a dark grey colt with a strong built and very muscular for his age. He also had dark jet-black mane, just like Libby's. He had white stockings going up his legs, but had no markings on his head. His ears were pinned back and he had a mad expression on his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

" Well, I'm Libby, and I wanted to play with you guys. It's not all that fun standing with your mom all day." She replied with a big smiled.

The grey colt snorted and said " Did you hear that Milo? She wants to play with us." Behind the grey colt, came a dull, dirt colored colt with a star marking on his head. He had the same build as the grey colt, but wasn't as muscular. His dark brown mane was thick and looked all tangled up. As he walked up next to the grey colt, he looked at Libby.

" Well Flint, were going to have to see if she can past our challenge." Milo said with a wide, but disturbing grin on his face. Then two fillies trotted beside Milo and Flint.

One of them was the same buckskin color as Libby, but instead of having jet-black mane, had a honey colored mane. She had a light sunburst colored blaze on her face that went down her forehead and on to her nostril. She had the same colored stockings as well. The other filly was a hard tree bark brown and had no stockings. She didn't have a speck of white on her except for her mane. Her white mane was thin and smooth and it blew in the wind like the leaves in fall.

" Stop being such pushovers, that's all you two ever do." Said the buckskinned filly in an annoyed voice. "You two don't even care what her name is and I bet that Misty agrees with me."

The white manned filly walked over to the side of the buckskinned filly and said " Tara's right, all you two ever do is act like a couple of nitwits." Behind Tara, Libby giggled at the remarks the fillies were calling the colts.

" What are you laughing at?" asked Flint in a mad voice. " You still have to take our challenge. I'm warning you, its not going to be easy."

"Well, ok what's this so called "difficult challenge"? Libby said sarcastically. Before Flint could answer this, Tara spoke up.

" What my dim-witted half brother wants you to do is beat Milo in a race." She said. "Milo thinks he's fast like father but, he's not all that he saids he is." Libby thought about it for a second or two and realized she wasn't gonna let down a challenge.

" Ok, I'll do it." Libby said in a determined voice. She walked over to where Milo was standing and lined up exactly next to him. Flint, Tara, and Misty were standing in a line on the side of where the two foals were going to race.

" Alright, what you have to do is run to that big tree over there," Flint looked over at the tree, "and run back before the other does. Are you ready?" Libby lowered her head and stared at the tree. She heard her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She looked at Milo who was staring at the tree as well. Libby smiled and nodded.

" Ready? Set? Go!" Flint screamed.

Libby pushed her hooves into the ground and ran. She put all her body weight forward and gave it everything she had. Running was the most natural thing for her and so she had no problem going at top speed from the very beginning. She loved the feeling of the wind in her mane when she was running. She didn't even dare look at where Milo was, she just keep her eye on the tree. She wanted to go faster so she ran harder with all her might. When she got to the tree, she turned around as quickly as she could and ran. I know I can do this Libby thought, I can't lose I just can't. Her heart was beating so hard that she could feel it though her whole body. She finally saw Flint, Misty and Tara in the distance. She gave every bit of energy she had in her body to her legs and ran hard. She ran right through the finish line at her fastest speed. Then she slowed down to catch her breath.

" You did it!" Misty said walking up to Libby with a huge smile on her face. Libby smiled back, still breathing hard. She looked over at where Flint was and saw that Milo was just getting back from the race. She laughed to herself and walked over to the other foals with Misty. She looked at Milo's sweaty face, which had a look of disappointment and then to Flint's. He had a look of disbelieve on his face, which made Libby smile.

" Well, I guess you're the fastest one in our group now." Milo said to Libby smiling.

Libby smiled widned even more as she said " you mean I'm in the group now?" Flint came up to Libby's side smiled.

"Yea Libby, you one of us now."

**_AN: _**Well, what do you think? Ok give me comments so I can see if anything is wrong or if I'm doing ok!


End file.
